Secret Servant
by AthenaLentz93
Summary: Florence is a new student at hogwarts after she got her acceptance to attend when she turned eleven, thing is she is a death eater apart of Voldemort's clan, sent as a 'secret servant' to watch Harry Potter for him until his body is fully complete once more due to the destruction years ago. But what happens when she falls for Harry to betray he who must be named to protect harry.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark woods of the forest of Hogwarts Florence an eleven year old held up her arm as she was going to call out the dark lord her wrist was grabbed hard by non-other than Lucius Malfoy her 'caretaker' for Voldemort. As she is a very important prodigy for him given that, forced a freezing potion to stay eleven there is very good reason Florence is alive now. Her brown eyes looked up at the blonde-haired man sneering up at him she clinched her teeth in pain yet fierce.

"Let-me-go," She said angry. "You are hurting me."

Lucius gave the fakest smile anyone could give for a cold hearted man "aw and leave without saying goodbye?" he squeezed her wrist harder that caused her to wince a bit "do not even try it."

"Father, what are you doing?" another yet sinister tone showed "ah I see our 'friend' is here, I can handle her father."

Even Florence was not stupid enough to know whom that tone belonged to

"Draco..." Florence greeted with a smirk.

Lucius, Draco's father stepped aside for his son to take over needing to deal with people like her anyways as his hand switched with Draco's feeling a much colder like hand then his fathers. She shivered a bit, as it was so cold but she learned to grin and bear it the best she could, looking at her wrist blooded up and bruised as if a muggle would slap you with a small plank board for doing something wrong with these markings.

"Now," he grabbed her wrist hard and brought her to him that she had to look up direct in the eyes now "do not, I repeat do not mess this up for us you. Or you'll see what happens."

Suddenly slithers of a snake heard as he moved quickly causing the girl to drop hard on the ground as Nagini slithered up her stomach making her quiver in a slight fear not liking it on her as much.

"EW, EW get off me you little!" she got the strength and moved it quickly away from her.

She pushed herself moving backward when she felt something behind her not wanting to know but it felt a sort of force to look at something behind you when you know there is that something that it is here for she cringed a bit counting herself to look until she did. As she looked up Florence, saw that it was a cloaked man of course the dark lord himself would be here obviously.

"You know what to do... yessss?" he asked like a snake.

Gulping Florence nodded and would do it rather than be locked up again grateful she is freed from her cell a while back.

"Yes sir..."

I

n addition, with that Florence sent off for the next train to Hogwarts needing to get there and pretend to be a student in order to watch someone. Walking for somewhere to hide in until morning and so that no one caught her the girl pulled her sleeve down so grateful that the pain is starting to wear off a bit, a woman that looked like a grandmother was so curious that it made her freeze a bit scared not to get caught.

"Child, what are you doing outside by yourself? Come on, I'll watch over you."

She held out her hand and carried her red handbag in the other.

She smiled softly and even though Florence was a death eater, she did want a home heading towards her taking her hand gently walking to wherever guided to If food was involved then she would definitely go have had it not wanting to be a street rat anyways. They have arrived at the house watching what she would do taking her hand once more and heading inside.

This was to be her forever home, which is what she guessed; at least she would not be a street rat scavenging for food and clothes heading inside.

"Neville I brought you a friend." The old woman called out to her grandson.

A small little boy came out of the kitchen and stopped seeing it was a girl, she waved smiling lightly looking up at the old woman.

She smiled back and watched the two "I shall leave you two to accommodate then."

Leaving the two children Neville got the courage and walked up to her holding his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hello there, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

A slight smile showed as she shook his hand.

"Florence."


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone up, come on wake up!" called out a woman. "Fred, George go wake your sister up."

It was around seven in the morning perhaps eight she did not care Florence woke under her blankets hearing her mother wake her up from downstairs, groaning softly she got up to seeing her owl Errol yes she was taken in by the Weasley's seeing it did not work with the Longbottoms'. They noticed about the dark mark when she arrived but they did not mind still a human, still a girl it did not matter to Molly she still loved Florence like her own daughter.

Florence was in her room slow as usual when Fred and George threw a small prank she never liked which was messing with her hair up.

A slight screech escaped as she yelled "FRED, GEORGE! YOU BETTER RUN!"

She ran after the two after getting ready down the stairs Arthur had to catch himself as she slipped by with Fred running in one direction and George in the other, it was like this every morning with these three. Florence never liked pranks but loved having a family who loved her no matter what or who she is, she even got along with little Ginny and Ron who will also go to school with her.

"Now come on you three enough." Molly tried to settle them calmly.

"Florence, Fred, and George you heard your mother." Arthur said opening the daily prophet.

Stopping in her tracks, her hair still messy as the other two bumped into her she glared at them still angry at them but frowned.

"But daddy, Mumm They started it!" Florence called out.

"Did not!" they said in unison but playful towards her.

"Now boys, be nice to your sister. She is still new to the family and we shall respect that," Molly spoke in her kind and gentle tone with a smile cupping her cheeks as she smiled back "now go along you three, school shall start soon."

Groaning annoyed she stomped up the stairs hard, but lightly. Seeing her other brother Ron asleep still Florence rolled her eyes and went in his room grabbing his pillow and whacking him with it, causing him to quickly wake up, breathing heavily and heart racing figuring out who was it.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron exclaimed still breathing heavily looking up at her.

"Mum said to wake up you dope, school starts soon." She smirked playfully and dropped the pillow on him.

After getting ready once more, her books and everything in her suitcase Fred and George popped up. Hoping they are not here to do another prank they knocked at the door to offer if she needed help loading them up in the car or not, to make up what they did to her as she turned to face them her arms crossed raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, boys?" her tone was calm.

"We were just wondering-"George replied

"If you needed help, was all." Fred finished

Giving a smile, she nodded watching them take her stuff to the car Florence loved having this big a family, it made up for not having a family especially after Neville's grandmother kicking her out, she actually felt loved. Her thoughts snapped out of it when Ginny came in and gave her big sister a hug the little nine year old smiled up at her later as she hugged back.

"You be good alright?" she told Ginny.

Nodding Ginny promised seeing it was eight-thirty in the morning they all got to the car. Heading to Diagon Alley to buy their stuff first, Florence was then told to go get her wand given the galleons she needed by Arthur who gave it to her, heading inside she saw a boy already attended and gave a smile to him, Ollivander came out with his wand and grinned towards the girl.

"Morning, I shall be with you in a moment."

Waiting in patience Florence went up to the desk, she tried not to make eye contact with the other one next to her but it was quite impossible not to be rude about it. She turned to face him and held her hand.

"Could not help it, my name is Florence Weasley." She introduced herself.

The boy with glasses turned and smiled to her shaking her hand gently.

"Harry, Harry Potter, 'tis a pleasure to meet you." Harry replied introducing himself to her.


	3. Chapter 3

After shaking hands with Harry and buying their wands, they needed to get other stuff Florence told Harry that they would see each other in the Hogwarts express giving a smile; she walked to find her weasley family hoping to find them sooner pushing her cart alone. Florence was going to walk over until she stopped seeing Draco in front rolling her eyes this could not happen, now what did he want, needing to get to her family she then glared at him and spoke.

"Get out of the way Malfoy...," her tone sounded a bit off.

"So, I see you ended up with the weasley's." Draco cringed his nose and sneered.

"Yes... and your point?" Florence replied out of boredom.

Grinning he had that evil look in his eyes that always said danger of course, she was never scared of him considering the fact she was a death eater at this age. It was for reason that Voldemort wanted to use her due to Harry.

"My father and I made a bet you see," he walked around the cart and right in front of her. "That you would end up with either the longbottoms' or the weasley's, and now father owes me." He gave her a head nod "now thanks to you."

"Great... can I go now?" she replied sarcastically.

With a nod of approval she finally walked in between the twins and saw that they were ready to run in only to see harry come in, a slight blush showed on her cheeks Fred and George saw it grinning until Molly came to tell them they were next after Percy. Moreover, as usual they would do a usual joke with their mother by messing up the names.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George said

Nodding Fred agreed, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry George." Molly apologized.

Fred then went up to his mother with his cart and that smile on his face "I am only joking, I am Fred!"

With that both twins disappeared as Florence followed along behind them, she wanted to get a good spot between at least half her siblings looking around the compartments, as some are full a slight frown showed on her face.

"You can sit with us." Harry spoke.

Having no other choice she grabbed her bag and sat down with them, she gave a slight nod to her adopted brother Ron and gave a smile to Harry. Florence saw they had candy as Ron passed her the Bertie Botts every flavored beans for her to eat smiling as a thank you it was a quiet ride until he spoke to break out the silence.

"Harry, this is my adopted sister, Florence." Ron told him.

"Yeah," he said looking towards her while eating a Licorice Snap "we met at Ollivanders." He continued trying to break apart a candy.

~~Night~~

... ...

As the trip felt dull while she heard them talking about nonsense and the fact his rat did not turn the way Fred told him to, even she knew it was to prank his brother grabbing her suitcase the first years were taken to the great hall. Now in between Ron and Harry while walking up the staircase to be sorted, as the doors open, all of them were led to a large stool each name called until.

"Weasley, Florence." McGonagall called out.

Squeezing her eyes shut so embarrassed she always was as Ron, Fred and George even Percy got worried about her, McGonagall set the hat down waiting for it to speak she was going to be a tricky one to sort as he moved a bit on her head.

"Well, well... what do we see, hmm bright indeed very and bravery oh yes," Said the hat "now where to put you."

It did not take long as the hat said

GRYFFINDOR!

She breathed out a whole lot of air glad that was over, Florence ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat in between the twins. They always loved their adopted sister beside them, if Percy was not around then they could protect her, it seems though she grew attached to them and they liked that, after Dumbledore spoke she could see a whole bunch of food. Chicken, as she began to dig in and heard Seamus talking about his family heritage how he is half and half of muggle born and a witch, how Harry asked about the dark-haired man watching from the staff table.

"So Florence, what about you" Harry turned to her.

"What about me what?" she wiped her mouth

"Where did you come from, besides what it looks like the weasley's." he smiled.

Nodding she wiped herself in her robes explaining, "I actually had no family before they took me in, I was actually alone. Lost my family probably dead by now." She gave a shrug "does not matter now." Her tone was a bit off.

As the first years followed Percy, looking around the walls towards the common room getting ready for bed as it was quite late.

~~9:00pm~~

... ...

Florence could not sleep it was nine at night, she sat at the window not sensing someone come over, petting Hedwig who liked her immediately when she was Harry's owl. Seeing him, come over he smiled lightly sitting across from her taking a glance.

"I see she likes you, she's a really beautiful bird." Harry stroked her back.

"Yeah, she is." She replied softly.

Silence took its toll until Harry spoke looking towards her; he felt something with her and like a bond began to reach. The two had no family either the dursley's did not count for Harry and as for Florence well the weasley's were worth it for family, but with Draco annoying her she shook her thoughts and smiled looking to Harry noticing he was staring at her.

"Why, are you staring at me?" she said playfully.

A smile formed on his lips as he talked "nothing, I just want to know why you lied."

"I did not though," she kept stroking Hedwig "there are somethings I cannot tell you Harry, but I can see we are the same, no parents."

Harry nodded "that's me as well, like I said at the table."

The two new friends talked for hours, until two or three in the morning sitting at the window of the common room in Gryffindor it was like knowing someone since forever a friend you can share secrets with both Harry and Florence had found something in each other they never knew their parents. Florence although thought about it for a while, she had a deep feeling that Voldemort might have killed them, she might be wrong. Her head was dizzy and tired she smiled and told harry she was going to bed heading to her room with the girls.

Getting in her pajamas, she moved the blankets and slipped in bed closing her eyes, to try to get some sleep for class in the morning.


End file.
